Behold the Hormones! Wahaha!
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: Dai and Satoshi are in the stage where you, um, need to explore more. Dark's not about to help. and how would they're girlfriends react? M for some dirty scenes. sori, couldnt help it!
1. Woe is me

First of, I don't own DNangel, or any of its freaking gorgeous characters. Yeah, the truth hurts, I know.

* * *

Chapter 1: Woe is me

"Ah…ah….ah…Riku…ah…"

He tried his best but the moans kept escaping his lips. The pleasure seeping inside of him was far too great to withhold.

"Agh… Riku…Ahhhh….."

Finally, climax. His body began to ease down as he fall on his bed, his own liquid still oozing out of him.

"Oh, Riku… I love you so much."

Sweat trickled down his bare chest, tired yet satisfied with his not so innocent deed. He regained his breath and stared at the sealing.

_Man, I wana see the look on your girlfriend's face when she finds out your fooling around with her bikini photo. Hehe!_

Dark was amused within Daisuke's essence.

"Darn. Why do I have to go through this?"

_Hey, at least your normal. It could be worst you know, I mean, care to masturbate on Satoshi's picture with his naked butt facing the east?_

"Eeww… Nasty!"

_My point exactly. Its not something to be ashamed of. After all, you did kiss her during the last episode, I mean, during our last battle. And in most cases, after the innocent kiss, comes the torrid kiss, after that, the French kiss, after that, the kiss on her bed, then kiss on her neck, on her breast, on her…_

"Cut it out, Dark!"

Daisuke clutched his dick, again enraged after hearing some motivation from a very perverted creature.

_Wahaha! Oh what fun to torture you this way, little Diasuke. _

The boy was so easy to arouse Dark found it entertaining.

_Oh, Daisuke, please, will you pleasure me tonight? Wahahaha!_

"Isn't there anyway to get rid of you?"

He simply sighed and tried to control the urge to pleasure himself again. At times Dark can be really annoying but woe to him if he were to be ungrateful after all the events Dark spared him from.

_And by the way, we usually cover up the evidence after committing a crime._

He turned Daisuke's attention on the wet floor, still moist with pre-cum.

"Oh right, I have to clean this up."

He lazily stood, took a box of tissue paper and began cleaning up. The frown on the crimson-eyed boy was crest falling. Dark felt bad for him, but he knew from the beginning Daisuke would have to deal with this sort of problem.

_Hey, cheer-up man, at least you're having hots with your girlfriend and not with someone else._

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But what do you think Riku's reaction would be if she finds out I'm having dirty thoughts about her."

He threw the soaked rolls of tissue in the thrash bag. The unpleasant smell of his own leek waft in his nostrils. Luckily for him, there's a can of deodorizer spray waiting by the cabinet. He didn't even bother testing the flavor of the scent. Getting caught with his room smelling like a brothel was not part of his agenda.

_If she loves you, she'd accept you with that. Maybe she'd even post for some more sexy pictures…_

"Dark!"

_Juuuust kidding. Your acting like you don't know her, Dai! She's smart and she knows that at this stage of your life, you'll have to go through some freaking changes. And, come to think about it, she's also pretty dense so I think hiding your little secret from her wont be much of a problem._

"Do you think its ok?"

_Yeah, but I gatta warn you, pal, when it comes down to it, you might not be able to control that urge of yours for very long._

"That's what I'm afraid of."

_Don't worry, by the time that happens, I'd be there to stop you._

"Thanks Dark!"

With the mess cleaned up, he got ready for a nice cold shower to calm his tense body.

* * *

"Hey Riku, I have something for you."

Her sister's mischievous tone of voice meant nothing more than bad news for the girl.

"What is it now, Risa?"

Turning away from her book, she faced her sister lying on the bad. She has something in her hands that she was giggling at and Riku was somewhat interested, even though she knew it wouldn't be something she'd like.

"Hihihihi! Come here, come here! You gatta see this, sis!"

The red-head sprawled down on her belly beside her sister. Taking the object of amusement Risa handed to her, her face turned tomato red.

"Ri-risa! Where did you get this?!!"

It was a shoot of Daisuke in the boy's locker room, with his butt clearly and perfectly exposed while removing his boxers. By the look on his face, he was very much unaware of the camera that took this picture perfect scene.

"Pretty nice angle, don't you think? Hahaha!"

Riku, still red with either embarrassment of seeing the, shall we say, soft side of her boyfriend or with the fact that heat began circling her body, sat up with a serious yet adorable pout on her face.

"That is so indecent! Who would do such a thing?"

"I told Saehara to take a picture of Daisuke in a cute pose, but I didn't think it'd turn out _this _cute! Hihihi!"

The still giggling girl got a nasty pillow thrown at her face by her annoyed and still blushing sister.

"Hey, hey! Do you think we can get a picture of your boyfriend while he's jerking off? That would be something! Hahaha!"

Honestly, she's starting to sound more like Dark.

"Risa! I'm surprised you even know of such a term!"

Riku had her hands on her hips, gesturing an angry expression after her sister's untamed set of words.

"I'm surprise _you _know what I'm taking about, Riku."

"Well, I um…"

Risa threw the pillow back at her.

"Hey, I'm just kidding. I don't wanna meddle with my sister's boyfriend, you know. Besides…"

She revealed another picture, a picture of a blue haired genius patting a little bunny with a gentle smile accenting his handsome face.

"I still had a couple of things I have to think about."

"Wow, that's a nice shoot! He looks really cute."

"Doesn't he? You know, it surprised me at first when he told me he loved me, considering I haven't really gotten close to him yet…"

The atmosphere suddenly became serious. Risa's jolly smile turned into a gentle one, thinking about the prince that has been knocking on her heart for weeks.

"…and I was too stupid and too cowardly to say I love her too. It's just that, well, I don't really know how I feel about him."

"Risa…"

The short haired girl moved a bit closer to her sister. This kind of situation was very unusual. The two would normally be chasing each other with pillows around the house during this time of the night. But lately, Risa has been aloof, gazing at the stars more often and heaving out deeper sighs. Well, maybe except tonight's turn out of Daisuke's picture.

"…you know, at first, I was afraid it was Dark you were missing..."

She winced, remembering the profile of the perverted yet valiant alter ego of his little boyfriend.

"…but then, you started mentioning Satoshi's name during your sleep and whenever you look at the night sky, you'd whisper his name then blush…"

Riku gave her sister a smile. She wanted everything to be clear for Risa, the way things are so crystal clear for her and Daisuke. Satoshi, that boy's quite mysterious. But ever since the defeat of Light, Riku is seeing a lot more gentle side of him. It's like, a whole new Satoshi, a very much natural one, just popped out of the ground. He's been hanging around with her Daisuke and that annoying photographer, Saehara, lately and she could clearly see a beautiful effect of Dai's influence on him. Satoshi smiles, laughs, fools around from time to time, but still his shy, deep self. Very much appealing, if you ask her.

"I, I do that?!"

Risa was surprised that she had involuntary expressions of her thoughts. A blush had made its way on her rosy cheeks, making Riku smile.

"Yup! Risa, if there's anyone I'd be comfortable with my sister to be, it'd be Satoshi."

The reassuring smile Riku gave her had the warmth that told her everything was going to be alright. She smiled back, the confusion in her head gone.

"Well, seeing as you're the smart one here, I guess I should just tell him how I feel."

"I'm not telling you to do that, though. I just want you to know that Satoshi is not the type of person who'll hurt you just for the sake of it. Trust him, I think he's very sincere."

She thought for a while and concluded the fact that the boy, handsome as he is, has never revealed any fondness towards another girl. So maybe, just maybe…

"Thanks a lot, sis…"

Risa gave her sister a belly hug and Riku just messed her hair.

"…but tell me…"

Pulling out Daisuke's controversial picture again, she handed it to Riku who blushed hard.

"Don't you think he has a cute butt? Hihihihi!"

The giggling girl got another pillow stuffed on her face by the puffing Riku. But then, latter girl took another curious and inspecting glance at the picture. That soft skin on his behind look so, so…tempting.

"Yeah, it looks so cute I think I wanna pinch it!"

The two ended up giggling like crazy. Then, after a while, Risa's slightly twisted brain thought of something…

"Hey, Riku, I have an idea. Hihihihihi!"

Riku just blinked at the blushing, giggling girl. For once, she was dead curious of what her sister was thinking.

* * *

DING DONG

"Coming!"

_That kid coming over again? He better not be sleeping here again, he talks in his sleep its so annoying._

Rushing down the stairs, Daisuke hurriedly opened the door and was greeted with a surprisingly goofy grin from the most unusual of all people.

"Hey, wazzup Satoshi!"

They made they're funny handshake which made both chuckle at themselves.

"Hey, Dai! Thanks for inviting me over! I was kind'a bored at home!"

"No prob, come on in! Got the chips?"

"Yup! Got the soda?"

"Sure do! Let's go to my room, I have a DVD player there."

The two ran upstairs like little kids with a plastic bag full of chips and 8 cans of mountain dew. What's the excitement?

_You two up to something?_

"Satoshi found an untitled DVD in his dad's abandoned closet. He thought it might be something that will help us know his mom's whereabouts."

_I thought his mom's dead_

"I thought so to, but evidence shows that she didn't actually died, and that father just erased her existence from my mind so I won't have someone to run to."

Satoshi is still soft spoken although he now has a jolly tone of voice. His experience with Light made him hear Dark's thoughts inside Daisuke, so the three are very much like open books.

_Aww, poor kid! Ok, lets play the darn thing_.

"Right, here goes."

Daisuke placed the disc on the slot and pulled out the remote. He took a few steps back and sat beside Satoshi on floor cushions. He was already munching away on a bag of chips and Daisuke took the liberty of opening another one.

"I wonder what it's about."

"I think itsh abouth a documenthary on one of my father'sh exshperimentsh."

Satoshi's reply was between mouth-fulls shattered chips. Daisuke snickered at this but turned his attention back at the t.v.

The whole, flat t.v. screen began to light up. The two were anticipating something intellectual or scientific to appear but they were surprise at the first thing that they saw: a naked woman lying on the bed, squirming and moaning. Satoshi almost choked on what he was eating and Dai dropped the can of soda he was holding.

"What in the world!"

Satoshi quickly scrammbled for some words

"Ma-maybe its one of they're candidates for, uh, te-testing one of they're, ah, um apparatus. Ye-yeah, that's probably it!"

Satoshi was very embarrassed, needless to say. His friend is having a hard time arranging his senses too.

"Um, perhaps your right. Hehehe!"

He sweat-drops, hoping the next scene would explain all this. Satoshi was praying for the same thing. They're not the type of people who watches this kind of stuff and they're sure to get some confusing responses from it.

_Oohh… this is nice!!_

Their other companion, however, was anything but taken aback. Lets just say this is not his first nude video.

"Dark!"

The two said in unison. Just then, the next scene slid in, and an equally naked man crawled on the bed and began kissing the woman.

"Good God! What are they doing!"

"Ma-maybe its procedure, you know, to prepare her for the whole system!"

By now, the two teenagers were blushing madly and they were moments away from having a nose bleed. Satoshi was doing his best buying himself out of this situation by justifying what they were seeing. But when the woman began giving the man a blow-job……

_No way man! this is good porn! Haha! _

"Sa-satoshi, I don't think we should be watching this kind of thing! Satoshi? Satoshi! Wake up, wake up!"

The poor boy fainted, his whole face bright red. Luckily for Dai, he regained his composure again but was already in pre-fainting period again the moment he heard the sound coming out of the t.v.

"Dai-daisuke, what are they doing?"

The blue haired kid sat up, but his weakened body and hazy eyes shows incomplete grasp with his senses.

_They're having an advertisement on human reproduction. Kid, are you from this planet? Don't you know pornography when you see one?_

"Po-porn? Dai, we shouldn't watch this!"

"I agree!"

He was about to eject the DVD when Dark stopped him…

_Hold on, you two are already 14 years old and you still think sex as a bad thing? Let me tell you, there a lot of things guys like us, especially at your age, need to experience more. And one of these things is beholding the intimate touches of a married couple. Don't you know your parents did the same thing?_

"No way, that's completely perverted, unhygienic and nasty!"

"That's right, and I doubt they're even in legal matrimony. Ahhh! Dai, he's putting his tongue in her…"

"Mom's ganna freak out on this! We have to stop it… what the, I can't move!"

"Daisuke, what's going on, I can't close my eyes and I can't move either!"

With a magical spell Dark took control of his host and his bestfriend. Forcing the two to sit still and keep they're eyes open, he made them watch the whole DVD.

"Dark, please stop it. this is bad, I know it is."

_Relax, will'ya? Its not some sort of a virus to ruin your life you know. Beside, the two of you will thank me latter._

"Ohh the trauma!"

"No, Riku. Nooo! I'm not going to think of her, Noo!"

But guess what, he ended up doing so. And after a while, he's already engross in imagining his girlfriend making the same kind of moans and doing the same things on him as he sees in the screen.

Bad, Dark! Baaaaaddddd!

* * *

End of Chapter one

I'd appreciate some reviews, corrections, and the like. And tell me if your not comfortable with a sex scene between two 14 years olds. Is that still underage? Hope not! But perish the thought, no yaoi or yuri


	2. Go get him, Girl!

I don't own DNAngel. God, am i suppose to this in every chapter?

* * *

Chapter 2: Got get him, Girl!

* * *

"Come on, Riku! I'm sure Daisuke won't mind."

Risa whispered to her blushing sister followed by a giggle. She already told her the plan the night before and now that they're at school, she's so excited to have it executed.

"Do I really have to do this, I mean, what would he think of me?"

"Hmm… ok, lets see, if he's too young to understand he'll probably be so embarrassed that he'd freak. On the other hand, if he's the perverted type, he'll definitely strike back, and you'll like that, won't you? Hihihi!"

"Risa!"

"Alright, alright. If it'll make you any more comfortable, I'll do it with Satoshi too. That is, of course, if you do it first."

The thought of involving the shy bluenette was very intriguing, Riku would admit. Her more valiant side began to warm up and she finally submitted to her sister's not so innocent plan.

"You're on, sis! Hihihi! I can't wait!"

That's very unlike Riku, to giggle at something as girly as this, but since it involves her cute boyfriend, it has delicious spice in it.

"Hey, there they are!"

They saw the two walking by the hallway, they're shoulders dropped and they're faces still tainted with red. They're pace was quite slow and the two sisters would've noticed the somewhat weak look on the young boys' faces if it wasn't for their vile intentions.

The girls ran towards them, smiling and blushing slightly.

"Good morning, Daisuke!"

"Ri-riku! Go-go-good morning!"

The look on his face registered a combination of fear and embarrassment. It's as if he was caught on doing something so horrible and his victim was right in front of him, greeting him a good morning.

Risa's turn

"Hi, Satoshi! How are you today?"

She gave her one of her most charming smiles but the said boy's reaction was the same as Daisuke's, completely freaked out.

"Risa! Oh, um, I, uh… Good, um, good morning!"

To make matters worst for the poor kid, Risa embraced Satoshi's left arm and pressed it against her chest. A crushing blow for the boy, and his face turned cherry-like.

"Gulp, um I, uh…"

"Hmm…. You smell good Dai…"

Riku snuggled her nose on his arm and took in his gentle cologne.

Daisuke couldn't take it anymore. If he and Satoshi don't get out of this situation fast they might up doing something nasty, or dangerous.

"Um, he-hey Satoshi, isn't there something, uh, you, uh were suppose to do?"

"Huh?"

The said boy had a daze expression on his smiling face. Risa's gesture of affection was making him imagine last night pornographic torture caused by Dark and his lower areas was beginning to form a bulge.

"Satoshi!"

Daisuke's voice a bit sterner but not enough to cause any suspicion

"What? Oh, yeah, right, something important, um, gotta go!"

With much reluctance, he gently slid his arm off Risa, much to the girl's dismay. Daisuke suspected that he was about to dash off without him, and that would've been throwing gasoline in a flame.

"Hey, wait! Didn't you tell me earlier that you needed my help?"

There was a begging look on the red-headed boy's face saying, 'For the love of God, don't leave me here!' Satoshi, fortunately, was smart enough to understand.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. I need you for the, um ,that, uh, important thing I was suppose to do, you know, that stuff…"

"Right, hehehe!"

Daisuke tried to release himself from Riku's tight grasp but the girl was not to be denied of her love teddy.

"What? Hey, come on! We're suppose to spend some time, today, weren't we?"

The pout on her face was so enticing Daisuke felt like plunging on her face and devouring her lips. But luck was on his side today for he was able to control such urge.

"Um, so sorry, love, but I…"

"Wait, what did you call me?"

Daisuke was taken aback after realizing what he absent mindedly said. Placing a palm on his mouth, he found it hard to think of anything rational to say.

"I, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I, um, I gotta go! Come on Satoshi! I'm really sorry Riku. I'll make for it later, I promise.!

Taking hold of Satoshi's wrist they made the quickest dash humanly possible, but not before latter boy could wave good bye…

"Bye Risa, see you later!"

The two girls just stood there, dumb struck.

"What was up with that?"

"I don't know, but, Risa…"

"Hmm…?"

Riku dreamily cooped her cheeks and was quite flustered.

"Did you hear him? He called me, he called me love! Eeeeeee! Daisuke, I want you!!!"

* * *

"Hah…hah…that…was close…"

The two was able to escape narrow death, death by seduction. They found a nice shaded spot under a tree, the kind of place Daisuke uses to hang out in every time he wanted to find some inspiration or just clear out some thoughts.

"Dai, I read in a book once that sooner or later, we have to have a reproductive process with the female sex. Does that mean…"

"Please don't talk like that, Satoshi, your creeping me out. Anyway…"

He stared at his palm, bedecked by the silhouette from the shadow of the leaves. it was peaceful sight, the kind of which calms him.

"…we can't run away from them for very long. Riku…"

Satoshi felt bad for what's happening. It he hadn't brought that DVD over to their house Dark wouldn't have been able to manipulate them in to watching it.

"I'm sorry Dai, this is my entire fault. I should've inspected the content of the disc before bringing it to your house."

His frowning face showed a lot of guilt. But Daisuke wasn't the type of person who'd blame people.

"Hey, Satoshi…"

"I suppose you want to clear your senses now, I leave you to your own space…"

He turned to leave but his friend wouldn't want him to.

"Sit down Satoshi… this is a nice place only Riku and I now. I'm sharing it with you because it helped me before. Have a sit, please."

He smiled at him and pat on the spot next to him. Satoshi, though still feeling responsible for their predicament, sat and calmed down a bit.

"You know, I remember my grandfather telling me once that girls are princesses and should be treated with gentleness and respect."

He raised his head and stared at shattered rays of sunlight escaping the shading leaves.

"I know Dark, and, perverted as he is, he will never resort to hurting anyone even for the sake of pleasing himself."

"But what he did to us the other night…"

"Maybe he was just fooling around…"

Daisuke grinned at him reassuringly.

"…because lately, we've been pressured by a lot of things: our families' curses, legendary spirits coming back to life, magical powers needing to be sealed, lets face it, our regular routine isn't exactly normal."

"Are you saying watching pornographic material is normal?"

Satoshi was begening to fear where the thought is leading but Daisuke wasn't going to confuse him.

"It's bad, but it's not something only criminals do, and it's not something descent either. But I think Dark was just trying to show us a more, um, what's the word, mature acceptance of the world. It was wrong for him to make us watch that, but I think experiencing something like this- our hearts racing every time we get close to the girls- is not something to be ashamed of, or run away from. Um, how do I put this, you're the smart guy, care to share me what you know about growing up?"

Satoshi began to think, recalling the lessons he had during his younger years.

"Puberty, we're suppose to have radical changes in our bodies, which include growth…"

"Hey, that's a good thing!"

"…um, I meant of hair in different parts of our bodies…"

"Uhhh… ooookay, what else?"

"Excess energy purge…"

"…mm… that sounds complicated…"

"…body odor…"

"Now I think that's going to be a problem."

"Deodorant is an invention, Dai…"

"Oh, right! What else?"

"-gulp- pimples, facial oil…"

Daisuke trailed a finger on his cheeks and happily concluded…

"That's alright, I have fair skin."

Satoshi, however, seems nervous about this.

"Good for you, my pillows are beginning to show a scary fact. Facial powder will have to do for me…"

"Ok, what other changes?"

"The most complicated of all, raging hormones."

Daisuke blushed. He knew what it meant, Dark has been teasing him that statement ever since he and Riku first kissed.

"The problem is how to control them. They affect our thoughts, our imaginations, and even our dreams. They could also affect our mood, the way we see ourselves. All in all, it's psychologically and physiologically affective. What are we going to do?"

He glanced at Dai, hoping to find some wise answer. Said boy then closed his eyes and tried to reminisce the happy moments he had with Riku. Those times where like heaven. Them being together, its something he'll never trade for anything in this world.

"Satoshi, do you know that I love Riku very very much?"

Daisuke looked at him straight in the eye, making sure he gets the message very clearly.

"Yes, I can see that. But you know your feelings better than I ever will, Dai."

The red-head smiled. He imagined Satoshi is feeling the same for Risa.

"And you love Risa too, don't you?"

The boy turned a bit red at this. Remembering the night he confessed his feelings to Risa after catching her by the waiting shed under a heavy down pour. Its still quite clear to him: the moment he removed his jacket just to keep her warm, the way he carried her back to her house because she was too tired and too hungry to move, and the way he said that dreaded three worded phrase he longed so much to tell her. But the most painful part of that memory was when he didn't get any response. That's when he realized…

"Silence, it can be more painful than an insult…"

He didn't even realize that he was smiling, and that his eyes were closed in a very gentle way.

"…yes, I do love her. I don't have any word to explain it, I just simply love her."

Then he remembered the tears that were soaking his clothes that same night.

"Satoshi, you love her, and I know you'll never ever hurt her. The same goes for me and Riku. I'd rather die than cause a tear in her eyes to fall."

He took a deep breath and with a somewhat renewed confidence.

"If we have to change, fine! But I will never, ever let these stupid hormones get the best of me."

Satoshi smiled and was enlightened.

"I suppose true maturity lies in the apprehension of the body. But you know, I really think that should be the last time we are to watch dirty porn."

Daisuke turned red and scratched his head.

"Hehehe! I guess your right."

The two stood up and headed towards first class. But Daisuke had a thought he needed to speak out, he needed to share this with Satoshi else let it hunt him for the rest of his pathetic years.

"You know, Riku had a nice pair of boobs!"

Amazingly, Satoshi didn't seem surprised. In fact…

"But I bet they're not as soft as Risa's…"

The two looked at each other then smiled. At least they're starting to admit facts. They're in way over they're heads.

* * *

The day went by like any other boring school day and since the author doesn't have the nak on dealing with school details…

…later after school…

"Are you sure you're not mad?"

Riku smiled, that questions starting to sound redundant.

"For the last time Daisuke, I'm not mad at you or at Satoshi for that matter. Besides, if you say that was something important…"

"Ok."

He didn't sound so convinced but he let it go. Riku glanced at him: something's different in the way he looks. His lips were slightly curved, as if holding back a smile. And his eyes, they have an unusual twinkle in them, like something gingerly is going on in his head. She also noticed the close distance they were walking. He'd usually shy away every time they're together and give her considerable space. But now, they're like shoulder to shoulder, not that Riku mind.

"Daisuke?"

"Hm?"

He looked at her with those huge crystal like orbs of his, filled with such love and gentleness only Riku could identify.

"Wanna grab something to eat?"

"Ok! My treat!"

She didn't even have time to protest. Next thing she knew they were leaning on the countertop of the town's bakery.

"You gotta try their blue berry cheese cake, they're the best!"

He gave her a wink which sent butterflies on her tummy.

"Um, ok."

"Good afternoon! What can I get you?"

The lady in uniform happily greeted them. Daisuke didn't have the heart to refuse the same courtesy.

"Hi! I'll have two blue berry cheese cakes, please. Oh, and two glasses of cold honey tea."

"Two cheese cakes and two honey teas, got it! It'll only take a sec."

And she's off. Fine service, Riku noticed. Daisuke sure knew how to get a good place to eat. Then she remembered her plan, or should we say, Risa's plan. She looked around, hoping no one was in the store at that hour. There were people, but most were outside eating and chatting while taking a great view of the sunset. Then, she turned to Daisuke who was watching the chef's skillful baking through the transparent glass. He's completely oblivious to her intentions.

'God, please don't make him hate me. I just wanna try this…'

Her stare slowly went down his slender and slightly curved body. His side view was within perfect angle. Riku blushed. She never imagined herself doing this, but still… even the most athletic of girls would sure give in to her fantasies every once in a while.

'Oh, well, here goes.'

Mustering as much courage as she possibly could, she positioned her hand, putting it behind Daisuke's butt. She liked her lips, swallowed and blinked. Then, touch down.

'Mmm… so soft! Better than I thought! Hihihi!'

She giggled at herself. She was now gently massaging the left check of Daisuke's butt, making a squeeze and mesh motion. After what seemed like 15 seconds…

"Nyii!!!! Ri-riku!"

Alarmed and completely flustered, the boy jumped back in utter surprise grabbing his, dare I say it, molested ass. Hahaha! Riku was completely red as well. Guilt was eminent on her face, and she didn't expect him to react so humorously.

"Um, hehe!"

'Oh, great! What now, genius? What do I do, what do I do? Shoot! I knew I never should've given in to one of Risa's stupid dares, now look at him! he looks so perplexed! I wonder what he's thinking. His eyes look so cute that way though! Hmm… I know…'

Daisuke's heat was beating like crazy. Not only was did Riku's sudden act caused confusion in his head, he doesn't understand the hard feeling he was sensing inside his pants.

'Wh-what was that all about? Oh man, not this feeling again! If Riku sees this bulge on my pants she'll, she'll… what the!!!!'

He was looking expectantly at the girl, waiting for some sort of an explanation when she suddenly smiled at him. No, not just an ordinary smile, it has a different kind of sweetness in it. the type of sweetness he wouldn't regularly see. That triggered a lot of wonderment in his head which just added up to the confusion.

'She…she looks… so…'

Her short rose hair, those slender and delectably luscious lips, her rosy cheeks complimented with tints of red, and oh her eyes, gems of blood showing nothing but the purest of emotions: Diasuke didn't even realized he was holding his breath…

'So beautiful…'

…until his gaze fell on her fluttering skirt, giving him a nice view of her smooth and sexy legs.

'-gulp- not there Daisuke, not there, not there!'

"Thank you for waiting, here's your order."

Save by the lady of the bakery. Daisuke took the opportunity of having Riku distracted and took a spoon. Taking a considerable piece from the slice of cake recently handed, he offered it to Riku, accompanied with a smile for added charm.

"Um, here, hehehe!"

"Oh."

Riku blinked a few times then finally got the message. He sat back beside Daisuke and slightly opened her mouth. With as much gentleness as possible, Daisuke slid the sweet in her lips and waited for comment.

"Well, like it?"

Riku let the taste linger in her mouth more. The moment she smelled the fruity scent in the kitchen she already knew how it'll taste. And yes, indeed it taste great, better than she expected.

"Delicious!"

The boy was glad and began to eat some himself. He smiled at Riku who was also enjoying her piece.

"Mm… I just never get tired of this!"

Then another opportunity for flirting came. Riku saw a small morsel on his left cheek. She didn't even bother to resist, she leaned over and licked it, making sure to do it as slowly as possible.

"Mmm… I guess I never will either."

Another smile and another reason for Diasuke to turn red.

Riku was surprised at herself, that's the second daring act she did today. Much more for Daisuke who was in the brink of fainting from the blood that were rushing up his face. He's sure to have some serious trouble tonight.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Hope you like it! thanks for the reviews if got recently, i really appriciate it. i need your comments and suggestions to make this story a lot better and sexier!


	3. His and her

I don't own DNAngel.

* * *

Chapter 3: His and her

* * *

"Gotta...get…home…"

His words were between struggles for air as he runs across the streets of town. His pathetically adorable face was completely flustered. Every person he bumps into either glares at him with blood shoot eyes or covers their mouths seeing that Daisuke was…

_Why are you clutching your dick?_

'Because it might break through my pants! Oh man, Whiz could sure prove his worth right about now!'

"Oh, sorry! Pardon me. Make way please! Sorry! Ups, excuse me!"

'Why is the street so crowded today? Just my luck!'

Indeed it was. He was like swimming in a pool of clothes. His wonderment, however didn't last very long. He saw a sign board saying: 50 OFF ON ALL UNDERWEAR near the entrance of the mall and people, sane and otherwise, were pilling up. Daisuke, as he pass by, took a glance at the continuously building number of people.

…_no comment…You know, this sort of situation wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for that flirt of a girlfriend of yours!_

'Don't call her that! She's just trying to express affection, that's all.'

_Riiiiightt… And that's way too intimate affection if you ask me. _

At last, he caught sight of his house's roof. It brought fresh force on his legs and his running intensified. He could already sense the relief that was about to happen in a few minutes.

'Almost there, almost there! Just another corner, you can do it Daisuke!'

_Um, this might not be the best moment right now but I think your boxers are getting soaked_

Now, that's some strange news. The kid was alarmed and the expression on his face said it all. Dark's calm manner of saying it in his head was enough to further the poor boy's horror.

'SOAKED? WITH WHAT?!!!'

_Weeeellll… let's just say you shouldn't be thinking of Riku grabbing more than your ass when you run. But I gotta hand it to you Dai. You have a really nice choice of imagination._

The compliment was due to the thoughts revealed to Dark every time Daisuke would think of something dirty. He was, after all, within his essence and what better way to entertain yourself than to watch the sexual fantasies of your host materializing before you.

"Ahhh!!!!!!!!!"

Like a bullet slicing mid air he ran/flew to his house ignoring the trail of smoke he left behind.

"Himomhidadimhome!!!"

Inside the Niwa resident was the calm and peaceful scene of Emiko drinking tea and Kosuke massaging her back which was suddenly broken by the bursting of the door.

"Hi honey, how was school?"

"Sorrycanttalktoobusybye!"

Up to his room he went, flew away the school bag, rip goes his clothes and down goes the pant followed by his, indeed, soaked boxers. Bathroom, here we come.

_Told you it was soaked! _

Daisuke turned on the shower and let his body bask in the coldness. Then, with much anticipation unbeknownst to him, he grabbed his angry manhood, ahem, boyhood and began pleasuring himself very slowly and torturously.

"Ah…ah…ah…this…feels good…ah…"

_Pardon me, can I make a suggestion?_

The interruption was left unattended as the boy continued the afternoon delight session. Hmm… that's a nice term! The tenseness of his body increases, the cold water trailed on his smooth naked flesh making him arch his hips upward involuntarily to follow the hand giving him the addicting sensation.

"Ah…ah…ah…"

_Kid, your making this harder on yourself._

Dark saw where red-head, and by now red-faced, teenager was going to but realize he wasn't using his dick nor his imagination to their full advantage. He collected a hand full of Riku's images in Daisuke's head and threw it on his mind.

_Here. This should be useful._

"Dark…no…"

_Come on, you know you want her, badly. Go ahead, take her, she's yours. _

"Ah…Riku, argh…"

Across the other room his moans weren't heard but within the tiled confinement of the bathroom he surely let loose the entire load. Riku, in his mind, was busy licking and nibbling on the tip of his dick and he, in turn, began fondling it with his thumb for added flavor. His imagination went as far as to watching Riku pleasure herself while she was doing her thing. The previous night's video was so eminent and so brain drilling that he visualized his girl friend having the same set of breast and the same freshly shaved pussy being penetrated by two slender fingers as the woman she saw.

"Hah…hah…"

First orgasm came, he leaned on the wall with his one hand while the other was still skillful at its work. The sprinkles of water falling on his back began to renew his arousal and Riku was, by now, a totally different person in his mind.

_I didn't know you had it in you, kid! Just keep that up and you'll make both of happy! Hehehe!_

As far as fantasies are concern, Daisuke's was by now totally unrealistic considering the limited capacity of his girl's body. Grabbing hold of her ass as if it was really there, the motion of his lower body would suggest a dog-style sex moment which was for Dark…

_Man, that position is soooo centuries ago. _

Daisuke didn't mind. It felt good and Riku would've been barking with madness if she was really being fucked this way.

"Ahh…ahhhh!"

There wasn't enough time before he finally cum with all his seed. The panting and moaning was not without a tongue slightly dangling from his mouth. Pleasurably tired as he is he could still find the strength to continue and arouse himself further.

His legs were beginning to wobble. A trail of thick precum was running down his thighs and to legs, tickling him and giving the feeling of forbidden sweetness added twist.

"Ahhhh… Riku!!!!!"

As if the strokes weren't enough, his fingers began rubbing his balls. The cold bathroom wall met his forehead with a loud thud, but it didn't matter to him. He was tired, almost spent but not yet reaching the climax so the satisfaction wasn't there yet.

"So…good! Ahh…ah…"

He finally lost his balance, falling on the floor with his butt. That gave him an idea. Arching forward and supporting his body with his shoulders on the floor, his fingers left his abused scrotum and began doing their business on his ass.

"Argg…"

The memory of Riku's action was driving him crazy. His stroke guickened even further and his hips wear following suit, not leaving his pleasure senses unattended for even a split second.

"Ahh…"

He shoot his seed on the floor like a water hose killing a fire. A few more push and he was totally spent. He lied on the floor on his side, naked, tired, and completely satisfied though not morally convinced that he wasn't breaking any rules.

_Heh, I guess you broke your last record. Your last one lasted for 15 minutes, now it took you 25. Hey, you're getting better at this._

"How…can you…be so casual…hah…about this?"

_Kid, it's a natural thing, live with it. besides, the longer it takes you to cum, the longer you'll do Riku some wicked fuckin session. Haha! I'm so proud of you!_

"Arghh…so…tired."

He struggled to get up and dry himself off. After getting a pair of clean boxer shorts, he fell on his bed and let sleep take over.

_Boy are you going to have a hard time walking up. Wahahaha! Get ready for some hang-over kid._

"Oh, Daisuke. What's happening to me? Why am I feeling like this?"

Hot, very hot, that's what she feels. No, not the hotness of a fever, the sort of hotness when you long for something to be done to you but you don't know what it is. The girl could only wonder and ponder over the spiky haired kid pestering her mind. His mere image makes her feel, very hot.

"Mmm…"

She didn't realize it, but what escaped her mouth was a moan. What he did to Daisuke, the feel of his soft flesh cupped by her dominating hands and the memories of him wearing nothing but his very short gym uniform: it's like having a slide show repeatedly showing images in her head which she doesn't even know she wants to see. She tossed and turned, choose some really short clothes to cool herself, and still she sweats, remains restless and thirst even more.

"Oh, Daisuke, you've better not cast a spell on me, or I swear…"

His name mentioned, it brought an electrifying feeling on her whole body. Her drying lips wear immediately moistened by her tongue, licking it. Then she remembered how that same tongue left their mark on Daisuke's cheeks earlier ago. She licked it again. And again. The taste of flesh was suddenly so delicious, but it wasn't enough. It was her flesh, she wanted another.

"I sure he's not mad at me."

Mad, why? Oh yeah, she did grab her butt without permission. Well, she has to admit, the effect was quite priceless: the look on his cute face, that terrifying sparkle on his eyes, and the bulge on his pants proving nothing but an arousal from a very sexy act.

"…it was so soft, felt so good. I wonder if…his whole body felt like that."

She then felt the need to lossen her clothes and expose part of her, though not yet fully developed, fine soft breast to let some air in. it didn't help that much, however. The pillow, yes, the pillow was soft. Soft like…

"Daisuke…you're…"

15 seconds of cushiony molestation brought up the memory again. The poor pillow was now being grabed, then meshed, then crushed under her mighty grip. But the softness was too good to let go, add that to the fact that it was almost as soft as her boyfriend's ass.

"…mmm…you taste like strawberry, Daisuke."

She licked her lips again, this time, very slowly and with a menacing manner. Her hazy eyes were showing signs of uncontrolled urge to do something. Thoughts, fantasies, soft stuff, these are the things that could make Riku going. The skirt she was wearing were slightly dark with perspiration.

Her legs began harassing each other, rubbing against her skins and making her feel the heat even more terribly. But it felt good, so good in fact that she was about to…

TTTTTTTRRRNNGGG

…when the phone rang.

"What now!"

She grunted, obviously upset that something would disturb such an auspicious event in her life. It better not be a prank call, or a company add, or Saehara looking someone to bother.

"Harada residence, hello?"

The voice in the other line wasn't quick to respond, but when it did, it brought Riku to a stand still.

"Um, hi Riku. It's me, Daisuke."

"Diasuke? How'd you know it's me?"

His familiarity with her made her giggle and squeal deep within. But her previous attempt to ejaculate wasn't quench yet so his voice just added up to the fire.

"So, um, how you doing?"

"I'm fine, is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything's fine. I just, well, I just wanna hear your voice, that's all."

"Oh, Daisuke. We've been together the whole afternoon, silly."

"Uh, yeah, you right. Guess I'm just being my foolish self again. Hehehe!"

What a squeaky voice he has, I makes him want to pinch his cheeks whenever their together. But manner's would suggest a lady otherwise so it wasn't about to happen anytime soon. Or was it…

"Daisuke, could you like, come-over to my house tonight?"

"What? I, uh…"

Nervousness what obvious in his voice, but Riku was too enticed at him to notice. She doesn't have any plans yet, but she felt like it so she thought, what the heck, I want him, I'll have him.

"…I mean for a sleep over."

"You, you mean I, -gupl- am going to sleep in your room?"

That's a nice idea. Riku blushed, but was more thrilled than embarrassed.

"Well, I was thinking in the same house but if you want to sleep with me in my room…"

"Nononono! I-I didn't mean it that way, I just…"

"Great! See you tonight then! Bye, loveyou!"

And the line was dead. Boy, that was quick. She didn't wait for his explanation. Whatever was in Daisuke's mind Riku didn't want it un-entertained. He was thinking of, that, and she sure won't mind. Heck, she'll give the world just to have that

"Daisuke, tonight you'll be mine! Hihihi!"

Up she went in the attic, opening her mother's treasure chest.

She ravaged through some stuff and took four shackle-chains and a leather whip.

"Ohhh… I wonder what these are for."

* * *

end of chapter 3

thanks for the reviews! i really appriciate it!


	4. One night stand

I don't own DNAngel.

* * *

Chapter 4: One Night Stand

* * *

"Ugh…ugh…ugh… More! Ugh…! Daiiisuke!!! Mooorrreee!!!"

"Ugh... Riku, it…ugh….feels so good! Ugh…ugh…"

"Ugh…Daisuke…kiss me, Daisuke. Ahh… Kiss me!"

"Mmmm…. Ah, Riku! Mmpp…"

"uGH… oh Daisuke, your so soft! So…so nice skin, it's so good to touch you this way."

"Ri-riku, don't. Please…"

"But it feels so good Daisuke, don't you like it? Oh, yes! Yes! Ughh!"

"Riku… Yo-your making me…hottt! Ughhh!"

"Ah…faster…faster!"

"Rikuuuu!!!"

"Riku!"

"Huh, what?"

She finally snapped out of that noontime daze. Her eyes were still full lustful insight and the blush on her cheeks were not about to fade.

"Have you been listening?"

"Of course!"

Yeah, she was, really.

Risa could only sigh. It's not like Riku to let her brain fly away so easily, specially infront of people where she knows she'll be embarrassed. Anyway, she's a sister, so she might've thought differently.

"As I was saying, I'll be sleeping over at Satoshi's house tonight…"

She stopped, waiting for some response.

"Ok."

"…I'll be coming back tomorrow…"

She continued.

"Uh-huh…"

"You'll be left here…"

Further she stated

"alright."

"Alone, by yourself…"

"Yes, I understand."

"…"

Risa gave her a piercing stare, as if to read the very inside of her consciousness.

"What?"

"Hmm… I'm curious, you'd usually go winning about being left alone in the house. Why aren't you complaining now?"

"Oh, ehehehe, am I like that? I mean, um…"

That's it, she's busted. Risa really knows her sister all to well.

"Hah! I knew it! You have something up your sleeve, don't you?"

With a triumphant glee she rose from her seat and interrogated her further.

"Hey, don't go asking questions as if I'm up to something nasty. Well, part of it is kind of, but well…"

There's no excuse, she might as well tell her.

"Oh, come on Riku, come clean already! You invited Daisuke over didn't you?"

"Well…"

It's quite an obvious response.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

Risa jumped and squealed and hugged her, somehow proud of her.

"Finally, my sister's going to have sex!"

"Risa!"

She drew back from her embrace, shock that she should read her mind so clearly so as to discover her devious plan.

"What? You are planning something of that sort, aren't you?"

"Do you think I have a dirty mind? Of course n… Ahem… we'll just have each other's company, that's all."

"Righhtttt! And, oh look, there's the tooth fairy knocking at your window. Listen you, there's nothing wrong with getting intimate with your boyfriend…"

"I have my own term of intimacy thank you very much."

Riku corrected her before she could even justify any more disturbing ideas.

"Anyways, me and Satoshi are gonna have a little talk ourselves, see if he really loves me."

"You sure that's the only thing you have in mind?"

Riku teased her, returning the earlier favor.

"Well, for now it is! Hihihi! Right, I think I better go!"

She lifted up the medium sized gym bag and ran over to where Riku was sitting.

"K, good luck with your new boyfriend, and behave ok? Muah!"

She tapped her cheek on her sister's left cheek. (we call it _beso-beso_)

"I will thanks! Have fun with Daisuke"

And she's off, leaving Riku waving by the door.

"Oh, I will, sister, I will! But for now, I better get everything ready."

* * *

"Dark, what should I do? What if, what if I do something horrible to her?"

He was pacing around the room for over some time now and was growing more and more nervous as the hour passes by.

'_Kid, whatever you're thinking, I'm sure that horny little girl of yours is thinking the same thing! Why else should she invite you to her house?'_

"Stop calling her that! She's a very descent girl and I'm sure it was just to show me how much she loves me! Beh!"

With head up high and arms across his chest he declared, but we all now our bastard of a phantom thief will not rest defeated with that kind of declaration, no matter how over reacting it may sound.

'_Yeah, by being horny! Wahaha!'_

"Dark! Could you at least be useful in my head for once and tell me what I should do!"

'_Alright, make sure you have all the things you needed for the night…'_

"Yup, I sure do. Bath stuff, cologne, which I know she likes, a book in case she falls a sleep early, a DVD of her favorite suspense movie…"

He was about to dictate more stuff from the bag he just finished packing when…

'_No, you idiot! Where's the fun stuff? The things that can make her feel all the pleasure of the universe?'_

He pause for a while, thinking…thinking…thinking…thinking. Ah yes, the fun stuff.

"Um, Whiz?"

Clueless as always. Dark could only hit his forehead in frustration.

'_Argh, you're so inhuman. How could you not know what sex toys are?'_

"Oh, I get it! So we're going to play some -gulp- SEX TOYS?"

His butt collided with the floor, having a surprise expression on his face.

'_Yup, dildos, some dog chains, condoms, leather whip, you know, the goods.'_

The world was beginning to spin with so much confusion for Daisuke, which was the case every time Dark would give him some point from the book entitled 'DARK'S SEXUALLY EXPLICIT EDUCATION 101'

"Ohh… Why did I even bother asking you?"

'_Hmm… I don't know, maybe because I'm the only one you can count on.'_

He could only sigh with defeat as he faces that un-doubtable fact. Checking his stuff again, he made everything he needed was in there without making the gym-bag appear bulky. Then he remembered his special surprise for her…

'_What's that?'_

The thief asked, curious as what was in the small box which the boy just took out of the closet.

"This is something I've always wanted to give to her…"

'_Oh you mean that necklace which I told you to buy her'_

Daisuke cleared his throat in an attempt to make something clear.

"Well, yes I did buy a necklace for her but not the one you pointed which was shape like a…"

'_Like a dick? Hmm… I figured she'd really like that one!'_

"You are so hopeless."

He placed the tiny box in his secret pocket and a final run down of the bag told him it's about time to leave.

"Alright, its 7:00, I should be getting there at around 7:15. Whiz, you coming?"

The little ball of fluff jumped up from above the bed and clumsily fell on the floor.

"Kyuuu…"

Her red marble like eyes were spinning around silly. Daisuke picked him up and tickled him for a while.

"Oh you. your always so clumsy. Ok, listen Whiz. Were going over to Riku's house tonight…"

"Kyuu?"

He tilted his head with wonder, his ears falling on one side

"…yes, Riku's house, and I want you to be at your best behavior, do you understand?"

"Kyu! Kyu! Kyu!"

It was a positive response, but his excitement somehow gave Daisuke an impression of a bad night.

"Ok, I guess that's good enough. Let's go…"

_Wait, aren't you gonna at least bring some condoms with you?_

"Dark!"

After bidding good bye to his parents, Daisuke made his way to the Harrada Mansion.

* * *

DING DONG

He pushed that, um, what you call it? telephone like device that's stuck at every gate of any rich living creature.

Device: Who is it?

"Um, Riku? It's me, Daisuke."

Device: Oh, wait a sec, I'll open the gate.

The red bared steel framework suddenly came to life, making Whiz jump in surprise.

"Hehe! Relax, Whiz!"

"Kyuuu!"

He growled at the seemingly offensive mechanism. The boy entered the complex and made his way through the garden. Before long, Riku was by the door, excitedly running to meet him.

"Hi!"

She gave her a tight hug, pressing her body firmly against his. Daisuke hugged back, but was reluctant to pull her even closer, if it was possible.

"Daisuke, so glad you could come!"

After the greeting session, thy went inside, fingers intertwined. There seems to be an awfully awkward silence between the two, but at the same time, it was a little comforting. Perhaps the fact their bodies were so close to each gave much more meaning than to say anything.

"Come on, I'll show you to our room."

She said with a cheerful tone.

"O-our room? We'll be…gulp… sharing the same room?"

"Why, is something wrong?"

That sad look, although fake, made Daisuke regret to even question something that made her happy and expectant. She immediately drew back.

"Um, no, no! it's fine with me! Hehehe! That is, if it's ok with you."

She answered with a peck on his cheek that never fails to take his breath away. As always, he just stood there, love strucked, waiting for a bird to throw it's crap at him.

"Oh, look! You even brought Whiz with you!"

"Kyuuuu!"

The bouncing white rabbit-like creature finally got the attention he has been trying to get from Riku ever since entering that door. She picked him up and tickled his side with her thumb. Whiz went giggling like crazy.

"You're so cute! Look at you! You're so soft, and cuddly!"

Just like Daisuke, she thought. But that part of her idea needs to wait for awhile.

"Daisuke, are you just gonna stand there all day? Come on!"

The moment he was sane again, he saw Riku at the second floor with Whiz in her arms, waving at him the same way she was.

"A-alright…"

'You can do this Daisuke. You just need to relax, control anything that could…um, make yourself stimulate some hormones.'

_Yeah, you can do it Daisuke, you can her naked on the bed with dildo on your hand, you can fuck her crazy and she'll never know between heaven and earth._

'Dark!'

_Hehehe! If you think you're going out of this house a virgin, think again! Well, before anything happens, I leave you to your debauchery. Bye!_

'What? What are you saying?'

…

'Dark? Where'd he go?'

No response. He didn't exactly go anywhere. Dark just hid behind Daisuke's consciousness to give the two some privacy. Perverse as he may be, he still knows when to quit fooling around and respect other people's business.

"Here we are!"

He dropped his bag by the threshold and entered. The room was huge, no not exaggeratingly huge, but huge nonetheless. Rep carpet, 20 inch flat screen t.v., classic furniture to decorate with simplicity, life size windows, veranda with its own swimming pool, and a queen size bed…

'Hey, nice bed.'

I repeat, a QUEEN size bed.

'Although that may be a little too big for one person to sleep on.'

Again, 'A' queen size bed.

'Oh God! Don't tell me we'll be sharing the same bed! This can't be good.'

He panicked, but didn't have time to think of anything to do about it.

"By the way, I told the maids to prepare a nice bubble bath for you…"

That's didn't sound right. He took a sniff at his armpits and checked if his breath smelled like rotten shit. Riku saw this and chuckled.

"No, silly. I didn't mean it like that. I just thought you might wanna relax yourself first before we do anything. The towels are in the cabinet at the right, by the way. If you need anything, just shout it out. I'll be downstairs…"

"Oh, ok, thanks. You didn't really have to go through all this trouble, though."

Hell, she wouldn't even tell him to come over if it was trouble she's after.

"It's ok. Just enjoy yourself."

She gave him a final kiss on the cheek before sexily walking out of the room. That skirt looks fine on her, he commented. And the way she walked even made it flew a bit to the side, giving him a nice view of her well-shaped legs, much to his delight and stiffening arousal. The moment she was out of sight, he took off his clothing, grabbed a towel from the cabinet, and entered the bathroom.

"Whoah! How rich can you get!"

A wall to wall marbled room greeted him. there was a Jacuzzi in the middle, a long veil to give the person some ill-meant privacy, a statue shaped like a rose continuously pouring water in the tub, and twelve lighted, scented candles scattered across the big room. It seemed to him only a king would be fit to use this kind of luxury.

"Well, Daisuke, guess this' your lucky day."

He took the towel of and slowly sank in the wide tub, feeling the nice bubbles tickling his flesh.

"Ahhh… this is niceee…"

Only a portion of his shoulder and his head was not submerge. This beats any kind of hotspring for sure. He played with the bubbles with his palm, childishly gathering them with his arm and attempting to pick them up. It made him giggle with joy. He then remembered the sense of the bath. He slowly stood up, and took the nearby pale. The water only reached up to his knees and it gave his upper body a chilly feeling. He poured a good amount of luke-warm water all over his naked body. It felt good, somehow relaxing.

"I could do this everyday."

"Really?"

And then there were two of them. Unbeknownst to him, Riku had made her towards him without even catching his attention. She was naked, and her whole body was pressed against him, too hard to be precise. Daisuke froze, unable to think of anything to do, he just stood there. Riku didn't mind, though. She just went on, running his hands on his arms, and chest, abs, but she didn't went as low as he was expecting. She wanted to make him beg for it.

"You're right, this _is_ nice. Mmm… sooooo niiiiiiceeee!"

The lustfilled voice softly entered his ear, and immediately, his dick went up. He turned to look at her and attempted to say something, but was immediately silenced by a pair of hungry lips. She completely devoured him and in an instant their tongues were waging against each other. Of course, being the gentleman, Daisuke submitted to her and Riku took the opportunity to taste every part of his mouth.

Daisuke still couldn't move and Riku was beginning to get impatient. She then dove under and grab her hardened dick and began stroking it menacingly. Under the kiss he moaned and his eyes opened wide. Riku felt this and was somehow satisfied. Because of the need for air, however, they were forced to part.

"Riku, I don't think we should do this…"

He turned to look at her face to face. His slight height advantage made him look down at her a bit. This didn't matter to Riku for gazing at him from where she stands was enough of a great view of his rosy face.

"Hmm… you know what, I think you're right!"

Phew, a combination of a suspended masturbation and relief from a possible harassment escaped his lips. But it didn't last long for soon enough Riku pulled her out of the tub, back to the room and on the bed.

"Instead of doing it in there, we might as well do it here where it's much more comfortable."

She pushed her like a bully on the bed and he was forced to sprawl with his legs wide open. One could swear his dick even made a 'thwing!' sound when it suddenly stood up again. Riku giggled at this, making Daisuke turn red, ear to ear. Aroused and embarrassed, the poor boy turned his face away from hers with an adorable pout on his face making. It was irresistible for Riku to pinch those tainted, puffed cheeks of his.

"Awww… don't be shy, Daisuke. I'll be fair…"

He looked up again at her, who was now sitting on his belly and feeling his staff poke her back.

"Riku, I'm sorry, I just…"

"Shhh…"

She placed a finger on his lips to ease his words.

"…it's ok, I love you and I want nothing more than you."

That said, he bravely pulled her for another round of torrid kissing session. Their tongues fighting again, but this time, Daisuke got the win and he quickly invaded every spot of her delicious, chaste mouth. She tasted so much like strawberry, he thought. Again, her hand was doing their business across his body and before he knew it…

"What the…"

He was chained against the post of the bed, the shackles disabling his ability to move. He arched forward, hoping the relieve himself from bondage, but Riku gently pushed him down. The way her eyes looked at him was hypnotizing he didn't have the audacity to rebel.

"Please, won't you let me do this first?"

He nodded at the sweet request and lay on the soft bed. Riku's lips then rose into a smile that brought a new wave of chill down Daisuke's spine. She took a pink bottle from under the bed and squeezed some strawberry syrup from his neck down to his abdomen. The cold sensation caused Daisuke to moan, and the slow movement the thick liquid added up to his arousal.

"May I?"

His hazy face looked at her quizzically, but he didn't have the time to oppose. She instantly dove on his chest and began licking every part of his upper body. She started nibbling on his neck, then she trailed her tongue on his skin until it reached one of his nipples. The moans escaping his mouth brought her to further desire for him. She looked up for a while, and after smiling and noting that he was completely aroused, he began nibbling on his nipples, biting it gently and giving it a hard suck every so often. The thrill was new and his body acted widely.

"URRGHHHH… Rikuuuuu!!!!"

* * *

End of Chapter 4

Hope you like it! I'm sorry if I'm not recognizing my kind reviewers enough, I promise I'll make it up to them.

Anyway, I'd appriciate some reviews and comments on how to make this story better, if not sexier


	5. Let's Feast!

Sorry for the late update.

I don't own DNAngel

* * *

Chapter 5: The Let's feast!

* * *

"Mmmm…. Yummy!!" she remarked, though compliments couldn't relieve Daisuke of anything right now.

The said boy was panting and his face was completely flustered. There won't be any other wish better than to cum but Riku had plans before that, which she knows Daisuke would like.

"Hah…hah…hah… Riku…" it sounded like a plead of some sort: dizzy, tired, and longing. Deep inside Riku was beginning to lose control. She wants to devour him, and be devoured by him, but the fun is yet start.

"Daisuke…" she began with authority, and she skillfully leaped towards him, sitting on his chest. "…you've been having lustful thoughts about me, haven't you?"

"What?" oh great, just when you have some stone hard problem with your dick…

"I…I…"

"Don't lie to me now…" her hands soothing his face, feeling the wetness of his sweat. "…you know how much I hate liars…"

Oh that voice: and he thought it was impossible for her to arouse him further. His eyes got hypnotized by hers, but then it's stare began to move lower to her lips, to her neck, to her healthy breast which was screaming 'EAT ME!!', to her slim and sexy belly and finally to her…

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, mister!" she pulled his face upward, forcing him to look at her.

"Ye-yes mam!"

"Good…" she said, satisfied with the firm hold she's having on him.

"Now tell me, am I attractive?" attractive would be an understatement, he thought.

"Do you think of me when you're in the bathroom, when you play with your little pewee…" alright, that might me be to much of an insult for her to throw, she thought.

Daisuke's orbs of crimson were wide as a plate. Is she reading his mind? How could she know all this?

Her fingers started poking his chest, and then trailed circles around his nipples, again distracting him from the interrogation at hand.

"Ugh…"

She moved her head close to his ear and said, "Do you want to masturbate whenever you think of me naked?"

Again she sat straight to give him a full view of her pleasurable parts. She intends to make him long for her as much as possible. Daisuke's stare immediately planted itself on Riku's virgin opening. This made her blush, thinking of the possible things going on in her boyfriend's thoughts.

"Do you want it?" she asked…

You have got to be kidding! Daisuke gave a weak nod, ashamed of himself for thinking something dirty, yet wants to satisfied his fantasy.

But Riku wanted it dirty. She moved to a position where she have Daisuke's hungry face in the middle of her legs, ready to let her tongue do their thing.

Riku bit her lips. She knows this will hurt, considering it's her first time, but she also knows it will pass and heaven will kick in.

Moving a little bit closer, she was startled to feel Daisuke's mischievous tongue enter her inner most essence, moving and exploring in as much as it can. The sensation was a combination of sting and stimulation for Riku. She was already getting addicted to the feel of being penetrated. Then she decided to tease him a bit…

She moved back a bit, disabling the worm like flesh's contact with her cunt. The unfulfilled boy gave him a child's sad look, as if a candy was stolen from him. It was a precious sight to see. Then she realized that it wasn't the feeling of pleasure that was getting addicted to, it was Daisuke himself. The fact that he was here under her and giving her the night of her life: this was what making her feel the pleasure.

Enough of the mischief, she thought. She was able to surprise Daisuke when she placed her privates on his face again. But hell, he couldn't have another happy surprise. This time though Riku was feeling to so much she wanted more. The sting was slowly dispersing, but she knows there's only one way to completely remove it. She started grinding her hips on his head, taking a hand full of his hair and letting herself be driven mad. Daisuke couldn't ask for anything else. Well, other than to screw her already, but the priority he was concentrating on was the pleasure of her love and the taste he have always dreamed of.

"Agh…agh…uh… Daisuke!"

It was her turn to scream the name her lover and to moan out loud.

"Hah…hah… Daisuke, is this, hah…your first time? Please tell me, Daisuke, please." She said, moving away a little to look at him in the eye. Daisuke gave her an assuring smile and said,

"Yes, Riku. You're my first, and no one else will be second, or third, or fourth. I'm yours and yours alone, Riku, always. I promise!"

The pledge of loyalty was heartwarming…

"Oh Daisuke…"

It was all she wanted to hear. Now she's confident that her virginity will be offered to the right person, and that same person will also offer her his virginity in return. A mutual exchange of love, and certainty. Neither could ask for anything else…

Now for the good part…

"It's my turn, Daisuke…"

It was like repeated torture: she had him moaning and craziy tossing around again and she gave his nipples a sudden bite, suck, and lick combination. But it didn't last for long, much to Daisuke's ill-admitted disappointment. Her kisses ran down to his soft belly, to the top of his aggressive dick. He swore she was about to plant those lips of her on him pleasurable, but to his surprise, she stopped. Just when he thought the swollen, angry penis would find it's relief, she decides to do some more foreplay.

He looked at her with questioning and pitiful eyes that sparkle with want. She returned the look, accompanied with a grin.

Raising up his leg, she began licking his thighs, letting her tongue run from the side of his knee to the corner of his balls, but being careful not to make contact with his main tool.

"Mmn…" the moan was unsatisfactory in Riku's account. She wanted to hear more of his sexual noise.

His salty sweat was juicy and delectable. With enough leverage, she saw the small whole in the middle of his butt. 'How cute!' she thought, and arrived at a very torturous idea.

At last, her lips were on the tip of his head, gently sucking it.

"Agh… that, feels…nice…"

His dick wasn't big enough to choke her though. Hey, he's only 14 so might as well consider it a normal size. She took the whole of his dick's head and began to suck, sadistically slow.

"Agh…agh…agh…" his moans and pants were picking up again.

Then the playful part: her hand's left his abused balls and took hold of his butt cheeks. She started massaging his butt firmly as she sucks and licks his staff.

"Ugh…Ri-riku…"

He never expected the next act. Her middle finger then entered his anus and began to finger him gently, pulling and entering in a very slow manner. But the gentleness still made such a tremendous impact on the startled boy who had his eyes wide open. His chest was arched upward and his hips were moving up and down in rhythm with Riku's blow job.

"UGH…UGH…UGH…"

At first it hurt, but that was only because he wasn't expecting the sensation. Then his body began to like it, and his moans turned from a painful to a sexy one. Her continued penetration in side him added up to the pleasure and stimulated more delight to the way his sweaty dick tasted.

Then she suddenly stopped, just when he was about to cum. She licked the finger which just recently left a very untouched place of Daisuke's body. His dick was pulsating, wanting more of that heavenly act of sucking and licking. There was some juice oozing out of it which Riku dipped a finger on and tasted. After a period of thought, she decided its Daisuke's turn to do her.

She reached out to the bed post but just when she was about to unchain him, there he was, already free. Though still panting, with his collected energy from every suspended pleasure, he was able to switch positions with Riku, without her even noticing how.

"But how did you…" she was about to ask in amazement

"Hey, I ain't the phantom thief for nothing." He simply said.

His eyes scanned hungrily throughout her whole body. Now it's his turn to feast away. Her neck, of course, is the first target. His tongue began to lap on it, wet and firmly. But it didn't take him time to grow impatient with this foreplay. Her breast, with its red nipples, caught his appetite. He began to devour one while meshing the other.

"Agh…agh… Daisuke…" it was a stiffened moan. She was obviously trying to hide the pleasure from him, but it was still arousing him.

This time, Daisuke made sure to go slow and slightly torturous. She was being driven to insanity and her moans turned into screams. The taste of her flesh was salty sweet with a delightful softness Daisuke couldn't compare with anything else. No my friends, he's not turning into a cannibal. Everything is tampered metaphorically.

The tasting session then advanced down to her legs. He's returning the favor by using her legs as lollipop, licking her smooth thighs. But unlike Riku, he didn't preserve the main course. In goes his tongue, tasting her insides again and divulging the saltiness of her crevasses. From time to time, he would smother her crotch with his lips and simply press and suck on the small flap of flesh.

I couldn't even begin to describe Riku's experience. She had to cover her mouth with her hands in order to control the volume of her moans. For a moment there, she was blaming Daisuke: if he wasn't doing it as good as this, she wouldn't be too cautious about the maids getting the impression that she was being raped or something. But you can't blame the guy for being talented. This perhaps proves the fact of his imaginative and ridiculously perverted mind.

And then he stopped, getting ready for the big one. Well, not that big, but the one Riku was looking forward to. Moving closer and closer with his weapon ready, Daisuke gently parted Riku's legs, telling her that it's about to come. He doesn't want to do it if she's not sure, and he certainly wouldn't do it without her consent.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I've always longed for this moment with you and only you. Do whatever you want…" she said. Dasiuke smiled at her lovingly and trailed the back of his fingers to her sweaty face.

"I'll be gentle…"

Actually, part of him wishes to do it right, let alone gently. Nevertheless, he was so horny that nothing could be sexually wrong about the status quo. Yet his horniness is not without the necessary restraint he intends to maintain.

With a final approval received from his lover, he finally entered him. The head was in first, and he decided to let it wonder there for a while- partly because it feels good and he wants Riku to get accustomed to the feeling. Then a considerable part of his dick began going in and out in a slow passion. The feeling of her virginity slowly being broken was painful for Riku. A small tear fell from her eyes and Daisuke, in full dread, immediately withdrew.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Riku, I didn't mean to…"

She placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Hush… I said I wanted this, didn't I? I know it won't last long so please, don't stop."

"Okay then…"

He hesitated a bit, but decided that since it's what she's asking for, he has to ablige.

He began fucking her again, this time a lot slower and gentler. The said pace was hard to maintain because the sensation felt so good one could hardly consider anything else than the pleasure. This suppose means that Daisuke loves Riku more than sex.

In and out he went, moving his hips taking while a gentle hold of her arms. His mouth at the same time was giving pleasure to her breast so whatever pain she might still fill, it will at least be compensated.

"Agh…agh…agh…more….agh, Daisuke…"

"Ugh, Riku…it feels good, your body feels so good!"

Then it broke, he was able to penetrate her barrier and down goes the sting. The moment realized this; she took hold of his ass and began to ram herself with Daisuke's dick.

"Ah, ah, ah… Daisuke, faster, ah, ah, it..ah…doesn't hurt anymore, ah,"

Music to the ears for the said boy. Raising her waist a bit, he positioned himself for a rougher manner of sex. He pushed in and out, in and out with force and speed giving Riku a wild desire for more.

"Daisuke!"

Again, they flipped, Riku sitting on Daisuke, his dick still doing its thing in her. She took a hard grip on his shoulders and began to move up and down, letting the organ penetrate deeper inside her. Daisuke's hand found their respective places on her hips to help her carry her own body and move it at a more desirable yet maddening speed. At the same time, his thumbs were toying with the sides of her hole, allowing her to have an extra doze of pleasure.

The sight of Riku's flustered and wet face, with eyes hazy and lust-filled and with drool coming from the side of her lips was making him want her more, to go deeper and to make her feel more complete. Every thrust he made added to the flavor of the moment.

With weariness she leaned her forehead on Daisuke's, still panting and moaning, catching her breath because of the continuous movement she was doing just to get the pleasure going.

"Ughhhh…."

There were already precum running down Daisuke's reddish dick. The white liquid lubricated the intensity of their sex and soon enough, they found themselves about to release all their loads.

"Dai…Daisuke! Ah…ah…I'm going to…ah…ah…I'm going to…"

"Rikuuuu!!"

At last, they both came, spurting out all their juices on each other. Daisuke's belly was wet with so much milky substances resulting from orgasm.

Riku, tired and spent, let her body fall on Daisuke's chest and gave it a small peck. It tickled the boy and forced out of him a small giggle. As gently as he could, he pulled out his still swollen boyhood from inside her. There was still an aftershock of goodness to what Daisuke did, but neither paid attention to it. For now, they just want to bask in each other's arms, completely satisfied.

"Riku?" Daisuke called her…

"Hmm?"

"I love you…" he then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too…"

She snuggled on his chest and felt his heartbeat. It felt nice, she thought. He was still breathing heavily, but was mellowing down.

In her eyes Daisuke saw the contentment he was afraid he couldn't give her, but he was able to and he was so happy. Riku pulled him for a gentle kiss after which she laid her head on his breast.

"Thank you Daisuke, thank you." She was glad to have fallen in love with the perfect person who, unbeknownst to her, loves her more than she loves him. Nevertheless, tonight they've made an unwritten contract: that they will always be there for each other, to make the other happy and hold hands until the last of their days.

Daisuke's goofy smile was enough to decorate an anime episode with comedy. He began to think of their life as one happy family: he'll be working as an artist and have his masterpieces sold, they'd be having children, 3 of 4, depending on Riku, he thought, and waste all their free time playing with them and teaching them basic beauties of life. The image was so clear he felt it could come true tomorrow.

"Know what, Riku…" he started, but the girl was already asleep on his chest. He observed her lovingly for a while and after feeling the exhaustion grab him, kissed her forehead and retired as well.

The night was over and all ended well.

Or so we thought…

After what seemed like an hour, however, Riku woke up, sat on top of Daisuke again and after waking the thief, immediately gave him a torrid kiss.

This surprised Daisuke, and not long after, the two were horny again

Need I say more?

* * *

End of Chapter 5 


	6. I'm Happy! Are you?

This is the last chapter. Can I own DNAngel for once?

Dark: No, cause you didn't include me during the last two chapters. I hate you!

Anyway, yeah, you read it, I don't own DNAngel.

* * *

Chapter 6: I'm happy! Are you?

* * *

"Good morning Ms. Hiroshi!"

"Good morning Mr. Niwa! My, you're looking fine today. Something good happened?"

"Nope, not just good, it was the best! Anyway, what can I do for the class president today? Takeshi said you wanted to see me"

"Um, yeah, sorry to bother you like this but could you give this to Mr. Hiwatari…" the girl handed him a notebook with onion skin pages. "…I couldn't find him everywhere. In the gym, in the library, in the chemistry room, still nothing. Well, I just thought that since you two are chums, maybe you know where he is. If so, please hand this to him."

"Hmm… sure thing…" Daisuke approved and took the black notebook filled with papers.

"Thanks a lot, you're an angel!" she said with a pinch on Daisuke's unusually colorful cheeks.

'I think I know where he might be' he thought.

He walked in the hallway with the rooftop in mind. 'That's he's place of thinking…' he thought. On the way there, as he passed by a couple of girls talking with each other, they took notice of him and 3 of them said in chorus…

"Hi Daisuke!" they were giggling after and some whispered to each other.

"Hello!" Daisuke returned the greeting with her cat-like smile which the group noted.

"Is that Niwa?"

"Yeah. Why do you think he looks so happy today?"

"I don't know. I've never notice this before but I think he's getting cuter everyday. Hihihi!"

"I think you're right. Do you think it has something to do with Riku? I mean, they being a couple and all…"

"It has to be, why else should Riku look as vibrant as Niwa. That girl sure knows how to make a guy happy, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, good for her. I've been noticing her lonely expression during the early months of school. Poor girl seems to be thinking deeply about something. Well, lucky for her, Niwa came and brought her back to her bouncy, old self. Atta boy, Niwa!"

"You guys have any idea why do they look so happy today?"

"I have one, but I guess you guys know this already!" more giggling followed.

Daisuke was left to wonder what they were giggling at. 'Girls are pretty but they're sometimes strange…' he thought, '…not my girl though. Hmm… I wonder what she'd like to do after school. Homework? Snack? Watch the sunset? Or simply walk in the park which I think she enjoys. Or maybe we can even… no no, Daisuke! Behave your thoughts. If you don't, she'd think you want nothing but sex from her.'

Upon reaching the door to the rooftop, he gave a hard yank and pushed. The wind was strong in the open area and as he expected, the Satoshi was, leaning by the rails on the side. Daisuke studied his features: baggy eyes, rosy yet frowning face, cherry red lips, glasses unusually out of angle, and he was standing with his legs slightly parted, which was a posture he never makes.

"Yoo, Satoshi! Why so blue, bro?"

"Oh, hi Dai!" he smiled gently. Though meant, it was obviously forced. Daisuke felt a bit sorry for him already, seeing his slightly ruined state. He walked beside him, stared at Satoshi's face and blinked a couple of times with his huge apple orbs. He knows people can't resist telling him what's bothering them whenever he looks at them like this. He thinks it's because of his charisma: it's actually because of his innocent features that sometimes expresses the message, 'Please don't frown, please.' And true enough, the handsome genius saw the cuteness of Daisuke's face, though the term may be a bit exaggerated, and tapped the boy's cheeks gently with his left hand.

"Last night…" Satoshi began, "…I confessed to her for the second time in my life that I love her, hoping that she has to have an answer."

"Did she?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi smiled at him and remarked,

"She did. She told me she loves me." He frowned

"That's great! I'm happy for you man! So, why the long face?" Daisuke asked again.

"I believed her. I believed her so much that after pondering about what she said, I began to fear that I was believing too much. We had dinner together and our talks and laughter made me forget all that. Then…"

"She told you to take a bath…" Daisuke continued

"How did you…" Satoshi was surprised

"And then she ambushed you while you were naked…"

"Ye-yeah, but…"

"But seeing as it was rather inconvenient, she decided to continue it on the bed…"

"Hold on! Why do you know all this? Did Riku…" Satoshi wondered

"Yeah!" Daisuke said with a smile, "…their so close to each other they have the same style. Anyway, please continue."

"Yes, so we were on the bed, like you said, and I can only assume what she did to me was also done to you by her sister. Do I still need to expound?"

"Did she start on the top?"

"Yes."

"Then skip the foreplay. But Satoshi, last night was the night of my life. It was like, umm, heaven! How come your look so down?"

Satoshi's forehead fell on his arms which was supporting him as he leaned on the rails. He was slightly embarrassed to tell the details. Looking up again at the town's view, he began…

"The first round was good, the second was even better and I could rightly say that the third was the best for the both of us. I could really feel her love back then and I wanted her to feel the same and even more. Then came the fourth round…"

His eyes arched, making him look like a pitiful four year old.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked

Satoshi scooted over and whispered to Daisuke the details, afraid to say it out loud even though they were the only ones in there. The latter's eyes grew wide, utterly shocked.

"No way!" Daisuke blurted after the last information.

"Yes, but here's where it hurts. While I was already inside her, and, um, you know, doing the in and out thing…" he paused for a while, and looked at Daisuke.

"…I forgot the handle of the whip was still inside my butt. The whole 'in-and-out' lasted for like 45 minutes. At the time, the handle was also going in and out my butt with ways I don't know how. What's worst is that I enjoyed it so much we went faster and faster. And after we both –gulp- came, she remembered the whip and gently pulled it out of me. Gently, but it still stung a lot…"

Two things were running in Daisuke's mind right now: 'How come Riku didn't do that to me' and 'Poor Satoshi. His butt must still hurt like hell.'

"It didn't bleed, did it?" Daisuke asked in dread

"No. she was using her finger before the whip." Satoshi answered.

"So there's nothing really wrong with last night, was there?"

"Are you kidding? I enjoyed it just as much as you did. The only problem is, this butt of mine itches a lot and I'm trying hard not to scratch it because this morning in the bathroom, while I was scratching it, I began to have images of our love-making and before I even realized I was aroused and then shortly after, I came. Take note: without having to use my penis."

He gave a heavy sigh after that. Daisuke just smiled at him and said,

"Well pal, it seems masturbation is not our only talent."

The door in the middle of the roof opened again and out came the Harada twins. One of them, the short haired, had a very pretty smile on her slightly blushing cheeks, anyone would say she was vibrant. The other had a concerned expression on her face and it can be noted that she was deeply troubled.

"Hi Daisuke!"

"Hello Riku!"

The said girl ran towards Daisuke and he gave her a warm embrace. Immediately, however, the boy lifted her up with his arms on her hips and twirled her around. Riku squealed and giggled at this.

"Um, Satoshi, does it still hurt?" Risa approached them.

"No it doesn't…" Satoshi answered with an assuring smile, "…I already told you this morning not to worry. Please, your sad face's making me feel bad about myself. Will you smile for me, please?" he placed a hand on her left flustered cheek and Risa didn't deny his request.

"There, that's better."

"I-I can't tell how much I'm sorry for what I did."

"You don't have to."

"But you got hurt last night and, mpf!" she was cut off short by a sudden kiss. Satoshi parted shortly after and stared at her eyes, his own sparkling with mischief much to her surprise.

"Would you like to know how you can make up for it?" the tone of voice was gentle, soft and alluring and Risa found herself nodding absent-mindedly, completely hypnotized.

Daisuke and Riku, still in each others' arms smiled at the two, kissed and made plans for themselves for tonight.

* * *

The end!

I sure hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for your reviews!

xxblackxrosex4xskullzxx

forbalathegreen

smoochesnkisses

jaredhimself31

Tetsuky

XMiss.LizzyX

Airbender01

rockinshikamaru

tashie1010

Dark Hope Assassin

Lord Cynic

Thanks a lot for your comments, guys!


	7. chocolate?

WELL, I JUST FELT LIKE PUTTING UP A NEW CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!

* * *

It started with a sweet peck on his cheek

It started with a sweet peck on his cheek. Then, she wanted more and claimed his whole mouth. And before they knew it, they were at the couch making mad love. Her moans of ecstasy from his touches were echoing around the house. Good thing no one was there.

"Mmm…"

"Ah, yes, there, lower, ugh…"

Daisuke broke out after a few minutes and looked at Riku with a childish expression.

"I'm hungry!" he exclaimed from below her. Riku thought for a while and realized her stomach was empty too.

"Me too! I think I'll have some burgers. Really big ones! How bout you, what'd you want to eat?"

"Hmm…You!" Daisuke suddenly said with a wide grin. Riku giggled at this but was turned on a bit.

Riku stood up from him but was once again pulled for another heat-filled kiss. It wasn't long though, for Daisuke soon picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the kitchen where he sat her on the chair by the counter-top.

"I'll cook up something. You wait here!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Riku said, "The last time you handled stuff in the kitchen the whole room got scorched! I won't let you go about your silly recipes again. Let's cook something descent, ok?"

"Aww…" reacted Daisuke in a child-like complaint.

"Come, come! Now, let's see what you have in here!" Riku bent over to see what's inside the huge refrigerator. In the process, Daisuke got a nice view of her fine ass covered by a cute, pink panty.

"No gym class today?" Daisuke asked, hoping to control his urges. Riku looked at him quizzically and tilted her head, not having a clue on what he meant.

"Um, never mind."

After a few minutes of checking the variety of things they have inside, Riku concluded that they will indeed have burgers. There were a few dozens of kilos of ground beef, some onions, and other spices. Yeah, and Riku immediately began drilling away with the ingredients, making sure that Daisuke was right where he has to be- on the chair.

"Hmp! I'm supposed to be the one cooking!" he said.

Riku turned to him and suddenly wished she had a camera. Daisuke's pouting, cute face was a precious sight.

"Just sit back and relax, mister. This will be ready in no time!"

Daisuke had a consolation, though. He could watch as Riku moved her slim body side to side while mixing the beef with the flour. (Do you actually do that?)

Before him was his life, making him dinner. Soon, once they've settled and had a stable family, she'd still be cooking for him, and he'd still be watching her lovingly from behind the counter- both affectionate eyes and at the same time hungry passion.

Daisuke licked his lips. Not the time to be naughty, he thought.

He then noticed a box on the table. Curious, he examined it and realized it was a box of chocolate. An appetizer, he joyfully said to himself. He immediately tore open the wrappings and found some oddly shaped brown chocolates, arrayed in a fascinating order. It was obviously expensive. It must've been from one of his father's colleagues.

"Yum!" Daisuke, without question, took a piece into his mouth. It tasted great, though there was a taint of flavor he couldn't quite make out of. Still, the confection melted in his mouth slowly and it was like having a sea of heavenly sweets linger with his taste buds.

* * *

"Uh-oh!"

"What?"

"Um, nothing."

"Honey, I know you better. Spill it out."

"I-it's nothing, really! Hehehehe!"

"Then why the 'uh-oh'?"

"It's well, just the appreciation of our time together, you know. You, me, the driveway. And I said, uhhh… this is the life!"

"Your smiling like your son whenever he hides something, and your handsome face is turning goofy, tell me what you did now, Kosuke!"

"Oh, alright! I got a present from the agency and I placed it on the table."

"Hmm… that's naturally careless of you. And?"

"Well, it's 50 chocolate, and 50 liquor. Your son might not end up in the right mind if gets his hands on one."

"Dear, his 15 years old for pete's sake. Besides, it's not like there's a girl in the house and he'll end up raping her out of being drunk."

"I guess your right."

* * *

Daisuke tried to look straight, but his vision kept on straying him. Weird, he thought. His head feels so light, and he feels so hot inside. Then he looked at the cover of the box.

"Ahh… so that's what it is!"

He took another piece after the ten consecutive ones he already masticated in his mouth.

"Just a few minutes, Dai! It'll be done soon!" Riku said proudly from the kitchen.

Daisuke looked at her and at her swaying hips, flying skirt and tempting legs. There was a sudden push inside of him, a push that he couldn't control and he didn't want to control. A push that completely took away his rationality.

He walked over to where she was standing, quietly as possible. When he was behind her, he slowly yet firmly grabbed Riku's butt.

"Ahh! Da-daisuke!" the girl said in utter surprise. When he turned around, he found a really flustered, hazy-eyed red-head smiling devilishly at her.

"Riku, I want you!"

Daisuke didn't say anything else. He stooped down, lower, to the level of her legs and began licking her soft thighs, doing away with it like he'd do to a lollipop.

"Ahh… Daisuke… Ugh…"

Daisuke went up higher, to the cheeks of her butt which he happily raveged with his mouth- kissing it, licking it, and lapping on it with his tongue. Riku didn't know how to react. She just bent over and tried to support her shaking body with on the kitchen sink, but doing so only gave Daisuke more access to her lower areas.

"Agghh…"

The soft fabric of her underware did little to prevent the sensation of his tongue on her hole. He continued with the gestured of his hand, massaging her legs, her butt, her thighs. His face was already pressing itself on her butt, wanting more of her juicy taste.

Riku was moaning and gasping from each action Daisuke made. It felt nice, really nice. She was trying to catch up with the pleasure, but couldn't quite make out how it felt. Then, all of a sudden, she felt his warm hands reach close to her cunt and for a while she thought he was going to finger her. But he didn't. he did, however, let his finger linger on the side of her girlhood, toying with the sensitive parts.

Riku was losing her mind. She didn't know weather to make him stop and fuck him off already or let his torturous yet addicting ways continue.

She didn't have time to think, however, for he soon felt two fingers trying to penetrate his vagina through the think underwear. The hindrance only made the intensified the feeling of pleasure. He was moving his fingers up and down the middle of her legs, making her feel the restraint sensation. At the same time, he mouth and his tongue wasn't done yet with his ass. He wanted more of it, wanted more of her sweet-salty taste.

"Ugh… Dai-daisuke… please…"

Drunk as he was, his priority is still the pleasure of his love.

He gently pulled down her panty. Leaving her butt, he moved to a different position so that his mouth was right infront of her leaking cunt. He reached out for a chocolate which he placed beside him and used it to pleasure her. The little piece of sweet made such a great work of driving her to her limit. She wanted more of it, wanted more of Daisuke and whatever it is he's doing.

Daisuke took out the bottle shaped chocolate and licked it the stuff tainting it yellow. Then he devoured the whole thing and began to enter her with his tongue as soon as the it melted in his mouth.

Riku felt really hot this time. She stared grinding her hips on his head, signaling him that she wanted more of it. Daisuke obliged and continued to go deeper inside of her.

His pants were already complaining due to the hard staff trying to escape. He opened his pants, took out the lively erection and began to masturbate as Riku continues to go crazy with his tongue. Riku looked down and noticed that Daisuke was pleasuring himself. It wasn't fair, she thought.

She moved back from his head, living him hanging and craving for more. Then, slowly positioning herself on top of him, she took hold of his hard and swelling dick and put it inside of her. It felt new and she thought it was her first because of the stir it gave her.

"Agh… Daisuk--- mhp"

He didn't let her finish. Daisuke claimed her mouth pulled her down, completely penetrating her. Riku yelled from under his lips, but new Daisuke would never hurt her, and he didn't. Slowly, Daisuke began to rock her up and down, feeling the heat of her insides against that of his manhood. It felt so good.

"Agh…agh…agh…"

She was having a hard time controlling the pleasure, this Daisuke noticed. As such, he opened her school uniform and revealed aroused breast, hiding behind a fabric as thin as her underwear.

He didn't even bother removing the bra. He immediately devoured one and massaged the other. Riku pulled his head and could only wish that time would stop for this. She didn't want it to end. There were spit dripping from his left breast, lubricating the act and allowing him to go faster. He moved to the right breast and did the same.

They didn't realized they were going faster and faster with the screwing. Daisuke's hips were moving up and down in rhythm to her movement.

Riku's head turned to the ceiling and delved into the feeling Daisuke was giving her on all parts of her body.

Daisuke didn't realized the climax approaching. He just went on, undermining the meaning of the intense pleasure he was feeling and continued to fuck her crazy. He went on and on, faster and faster. Riku felt hotter and hotter, and she thought she was going to explode at any moment, but she too was close to cumming.

"Aghh… Daisuke, agh…agh… Dai, I'm gonna, agh… I'm gonna…"

"Riku… ugh, yes, faster, ugh…mhmm…"

A few seconds later, Daisuke shoot his seed inside of her and Riku felt herself release as well. The aftermath drove them to push further, but they were both spent.

Riku almost fell on her side to the floor, if Daisuke didn't catch her quickly and gently laid her. But he, too, felt exhausted.

"Ugh… man, I'm starving. Huh? Where am I? what happened?"

Daisuke scanned the whole area and realized that he was in his own room. Further letting his senses dominate, he also realized that he was naked.

"Ri-riku?" he tried to remember. Then the girl of that name made her presence known.

"Hi, sexy!" Riku said with a lustfilled voice. She was laying on the bed with him, naked as well, but that's no longer new to them.

"Riku? What happened? Did we…"

"Obviously! Hey, look what I got!"

Riku revealed a piece of choco-liqour and began waving it at his face. The memory then began flashing on his mind. His doings were refreshed, and he was immediately embarrassed. Between his legs his dick began to grow, and he quickly clutched and enclosed it with his thighs.

"Um, sorry… Hehehehe!"

"Hey, Daisuke…" Riku called to him, happy that he should react that way. She then gave his chubby cheeks a wet lick. "Guess what I've been putting in my mouth."


End file.
